Nevermind
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Harry's a litle bit jealous..... (I suck at summaries)


Title: Never Mind  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, such a pity  
  
Pairing: Herm/Krum, Harry  
  
Rating: PG-13ish  
  
Summary: Realization dawns  
  
A/N Not beta read, I own mistakes. All comments are welcomed; this is my first HP fic. Spoilers for Goblet of Fire  
  
  
  
The Yule Ball  
  
  
  
Hermione's a girl. How bleedin' odd is that? Why in blazes didn't I see it before? Why do I see it now, when she's in his arms? He really does look unnatural when he's not on a broomstick. All gangly and stuff. Perhaps I should interrupt them; his webbed feet could probably crush her little feet.  
  
Yes that's the only proper thing to do. Save Hermione's feet from getting trampled by Viktor Krum's oversized ones. Hm, from this angle they kind of look like boats....  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
Woah, I didn't expect that kind of hostility. She looks right peeved at me.  
  
"Yes, vhy don't you dance wiz Harry, Herm-own-ninny? And I vill get us some butor-beer."  
  
Krum said to me before turning back to her and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
I wanted to kick him. Hard. She however looked happy about that, downright melted on the spot practically. A surge of jealousy passed through me. Suddenly I wanted to be the one kissing Herm's cheek.  
  
How could I be such a dolt? I can't outright tell her I don't like her boyfriend-is he her boyfriend?  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked a little impatiently.  
  
"Uh, well, er what is Krum?" I blurted out?  
  
She raised one eyebrow "he's a boy Harry, like you."  
  
I blushed, "no I mean what is he too you?"  
  
"Let's just dance" she said, looking everywhere but at my face.  
  
My heart gave a little lurch, but I decided not to push it, and instead gently put one arm tightly around her waist and took her hand in my other. This was much easier with Herm than it had been with Parvati. Or maybe it just felt easier It certainly felt really nice to have Herm that close to me. I could smell a light fragrance of honeysuckle coming off of her. I smiled inwardly, I knew this was a muggle scent of course, but anyone, be they witch or wizard would most likely recognize the magic in it.  
  
I realized I didn't want to upset Herm in any way, even if I was jealous of Krum. I didn't want to take the chance of upsetting her; she and Ron had already had quite a row. I didn't want her mad at me as well. "You look really pretty Herm" I told her.  
  
"Thanks Harry" she said softly, flushing slightly from the compliment.  
  
And she really did look amazing. I never realized it but she really does have such a pleasant looking face. I secretly really liker her bushy brown hair, I think it makes her look a bit like a kitten. Of course Ron doesn't know this, he'd never let me hear the end of it. Her teeth make you pay more attention to her mouth, which has a really cute indent at the top of her lip. I, wow, I really want to kiss her. "Herm-"  
  
"I am back Herm-own-ninny" Krum interrupted.  
  
"Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind Herm, I'll tell you later" I promised before stepping away and leaving her to Krum.  
  
"Alright" she said, obvious curious as to what I was going to tell her.  
  
I couldn't seem to stop myself from turning and watching her walk away with him. Another odd pang hit me when I saw his hand holding her smaller one. This was going to be more confusing to sort out than that blasted golden egg. At least I knew what to expect from the egg. But how could I know when I would get another of those urges to just kiss her senseless on the spot? And how was I too keep that in check? I'm around Hermione all the time, clearly the odds aren't in my favor.  
  
I strode back to where Ron was sitting. I didn't have to say a thing to him, he simply understood. "Better Krum than either of us Harry."  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"It's better if she's with him, instead of one of us. Who know is we would end up hating one another because of it?"  
  
People don't give Ron enough credit. He's really a sharp wit. "Fair enough Ron, fair enough."  
  
"C'mon then, let's get out of here before we clobber 'im to death" Ron said with a grin.  
  
So we left together without a glance backwards. Had we taken one, we would have seen Krum gently kiss Herm and really who needs to see that? Feelings aside, that doesn't mean we don't intend to tease her about it. 


End file.
